Joker's Little Bird
by Roselilly68
Summary: Tim Drake gets captured by a madman! Tortured and drugged into believing he's The Jokers son, Tim struggles with the two sides of himself. Will his family be able to save him and will they be able to uncover The Joker's ultimate plan? I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS OR THE BATMAN FRANCHISE! Yadda yadda legal stuff.
1. Chapter 1: A Bird of The Night

AN: Hey guys! I'm semi-serious about this thing so please be gentle. :3 This is purely for entertainment purposes so if you have any opinions or tips or just want to say hi, go ahead and do that review thing. Everything helps. Oh and definitely if you want to see a certain thing happen or said let me know and if I like it, I'll put it into a chapter. Really excited for this fanfic so Enjoy!~~

**Chapter One: A Bird of The Night**

_What are you doing?_, Tim silently breathed to himself. He was crouched on the roof of a warehouse clinging to the shadows of Gotham. He was given a tip to where The Joker was hiding out since his recent escape from Arkham, and he has little time to act. He didn't want to come alone, hence his cross question towards himself, but no one was available. B has an important business dinner to go to. Dick is out of the country on a mission. Jason is...well unavailable- he keeps to himself. Damian is at his friends house, and bringing him is completely out of the question which only leaves Tim.

Adrenaline fills the Red Robin as he moves to enter to warehouse. _What are you DOING?_, he repeats in his head. This is a stupid idea, but it's even more stupid to not at least check it out. This is his job. _Okay, just a quick look around and then I'm gone._ He stealthily infiltrates the building and remains unseen as he searches for any evidence that The Joker is here. He keeps to the ceiling, looking down at the boxes, crates and huge shelves that litter the warehouse. After skimming through the rafters for a birds eye view (heh), the Red Robin dropped to the ground to search the boxes doubting he'd find anything.

After an hour or so of digging through junk, Tim was about ready to call it a night. _See? Nothing to worry about. Just a bad tip with false information._ He was going around making sure nothing was out of place when he spotted something peeking out behind a shelf. Though he was fairly certain there was nothing in the depot, he had to make sure. If he misses something and the joker gets away, it'll be all his fault. He swiftly made his way over to the shelf to get a closer look. The wheels in his brain struggled to turn and he picked up the sole playing card.

"Tch tch, Baby bird." sang a scratchy voice. "You came alone?" Tim swore, spinning around in panic. He only saw the pale, smiling face for a second before he got a mouth full of smoke.

"Joker!" Tim coughed, immediately feeling the effects of the paralyzing gas. His limbs felt heavy and useless. He barely even registered The Joker's fist connecting with his stomach pitching him forward. Tim's wobbly legs gave out and he clumsily fell to the floor face first. _ That's gonna hurt in the morning..._ He thought to himself, unable to speak. Not that he'd say that outloud anyways. Joker's laugh echoed throughout the storehouse and his goons began to clamber inside, smashing through windows and crates.

"How lucky," The Joker hummed to no one and everyone at the same time. "I was just saying how I was in the need for one of Batty's little Robins." His thoughtful expression turned sour and warped. "I wanted the one he favors most: Nightwing." The villain kicked him in the stomach a couple of times. "But, this piece of shit will have to do." He said composing himself back into a twisted smile. "Load him up."

Thick meaty hands roughly grabbed Tim, blindfolding him. They carried his limp body outside and threw him in what sounded like an idling truck. Hitting the wall, Tim fell to ground breathless. He tried to not let his thoughts swirl around like they are, but his anxiety was getting to him. _I really screwed up this time. Man, what is Batman going to say?!_ The truck was throw into gear and quickly sped off. It took sharp turns and sudden stops throwing Tim around like a ragdoll. _I'm going to be sick. Can't they at least try to drive better? It's not like I have dangerous equipment strapped to my belt or anything..._

Suddenly, the Red Robin didn't mind being thrown around anymore. He's hoping the emergency button on his com will be pressed somehow. It will alert everyone to his location and they'll come no matter what. Here's to hoping. The truck came to a screeching halt, throwing Tim against the back wall again.

He breathed a groan and the henchmen dragged his body into, what he could only guess is, another warehouse. They stood him upright and raised his arms over his head, suspending him off the ground by his wrists with chains and hung there for a few minutes, trying to collect his bearings. The stupid henchmen didn't bother to take the sack off his head, so he's still very confused and his mind keeps spinning. Something sickly sweet wafted to Tim. _God, who sprayed perfume? It's giving me a headache. Wait...that s'no..._ Tim felt his eyes drooping and his ragged breathing began evening out. _Damnit..they seriously need...to cool...with...drugging..._


	2. Chapter 2: Home From Work

AN: So excited I couldnt wait to post the next chapter! Enjoy!~~

**Chapter Two: Home From Work**

"Good evening, Sir." An older proper gentleman greets a frowning man at the door. He offers to take the man's coat and hat, and the man lays them out in his arms.

"Thanks, Alfred." The man grumbles.

"My pleasure, Master Bruce." Alfred Pennyworth disappears with his garments and Bruce heads into his study. Alfred reappears quickly with a tray of warm dinner and fresh tea. "Tea, Sir?" He asked setting the tray down on a serving stand.

"Please." Bruce says absently already lost in the cases on his desk. "Tim already in bed?" He inquired after a moment taking a sip.

"Master Timothy has yet to return to the manor, Sir." Alfred says pointedly. Bruce glances at the large grandfather clock against the far wall. It was nearly 3 in the morning.

"When did he leave? Did he say where he was going?"

"He left around Eleven O'Clock, and no. He only said that he'd heard some information and that he was seeing if it 'checks out'."

Cases forgotten Bruce asked, "Who went with him?"

"He went alone. Master Damien is with a friend, while Master Richard is out on a mission." Bruce noted how Alfred didn't mention Jason. He swiftly made his way into The Cave and logged onto the coms.

"Status report." He said into the microphone.

"Sleeping." Damian whispered crossly into his com. "And I would like to keep it that way. Goodnight, father." He hissed, turning off the connection.

"Still on the down low." Dick said through a mouth full of food. "Nothings happened so far over here, B."

"Have you heard from Tim?"

"No, haven't heard from him all day! Why is he's ignoring me!" He demanded sadly.

"Dick, you're three hours ahead of us." Bruce reminded him.

"Riiiight. So why do you want to know?" He asked not so subtly.

"Tim is missing."

"Oh noo! My baby brother! Don't worry, Timmy! I'm coming straight home."

"No, I need you over there. I'll handle this. You just do your job."

"Hmf!" Dick grumbled. "Has he pressed his locator?"

"No, which makes the worst of this situation."

"Are you sure you don't need me?"

Bruce didn't respond. He only shut off the microphone and changed into his batsuit. He checked his belt and opened up his personal com just in case.

"Alfred, I'm going out."

"Be safe, Master Bruce." Batman just grunts and jumps into the Batmobile. He revs the engine to life and speeds out of The Cave.


	3. Chapter 3: Cat Out of The Bag

AN: Don't forget to review to let me know how I'm doing! :) Enjoy!~~

**Chapter Three: Cat Out of The Bag**

Tim's arms ache, throbbing dully, as he slowly becomes conscious again. The bag was off his head and there was confusion all around him. The warehouse was empty except for a couple steel, surgical instrument carts that circled him. There was also a huge table to the right of him with his belt and his clothes on it, some of them ripped, but nothing more than this little set-up. He looked down and saw that he only had on his undershorts. A blush swept over his body and then panic. He's seen my face! Does he know who I am?! What do I do? His entire body throbbed and him wiggling around like he's doing isn't helping at all. In the middle of trying to hatch an escape plan, the doors behind him opened, and a hush ran through the building and into Tim, sending chills up and down his body.

"Little Robin Red sat upon a tree," sang a familiar voice. The Joker came out from around him. "Up went the pussy and down came he." Tim sees him take something from one of the carts as he walks towards him. "Out jumped the pussy, onto the Robin." The Joker is right by him now. The hot breath in his ear made him shiver. "'Tweet', says the birdie as the Cat. Digs. In.", he says stabbing a scalpel into Tim emphasising the three words. The boy hissed at the pain, and the villain laughs maniacally as the warm, red liquid trickles down Tim's side.

"What do you want, Joker?" Tim managed to slur out. He felt drunk as his adrenaline mixed with the sedative that was still lingering in his body.

"Woah, slow down! What's the rush?" He smiled. "Take a seat. Get comfortable. We're going to be here all night." He chuckles to himself. "Well, all day."

Tim looked over at the table that has his gear on it. He couldn't see if his com had activated or not. His attention was drawn away to the hot pain on his stomach.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you, boy." The fiend hissed into his face. His breath was hot and smelled like curdled milk. Tim huffed something about Tic-Tacs and was rewarded with a punch in the ribs. "Don't get smart with me! Next time, I'll cut out your tongue." Tim obeyed, knowing that what he was saying was true.

The Joker walked over the table, picking up the communicator from out of the folds of his shirt. "And we wouldn't want our little Robin to be unable to sing." He picked up a overly-sized hammer and smashed the com. "Now, would we?" He turned his attention away from the remains of the device and onto Tim again. "Shall we continue our 'conversation'?", He asked raising the hammer setting upon him once more.


	4. Chapter 4: Last Resort

AN: Thanks for the reviews guys! I'll try to make the chapters a little longer but no promises ;) I realize my language is pretty simple and my sentences can be a little bland. I hope you guys like this new chapter! Enjoy!~~

**Chapter Four: Last Resort**

Batman sighed, looking up the old, dirty apartment building. He's searched all day yesterday and all day today with nothing to show for it. He's contacted everyone Tim knows and no one has heard a thing! Begrudgingly, he decided he needed help, and there's only one person that could be of any real use. Bruce went up to the front desk and cleared his throat, "Excuse me?"

"Third floor. Last door on the right." The man said without looking up from his paper. Bruce grumbled a thanks and headed towards the elevator. "'s broken." The man called. Of course it is. Bruce thought.

He didn't bother knocking on the door; he just let himself inside. Well, after he hacked the security system. Jason was barely phased when he heard Bruce come in.

"Congratulations, Bruce. You used the door for once." Jason said from the couch trying to ignore the agitation of having someone come into his apartment uninvited. Once it was clear Jason wasn't getting up, Bruce silently went to him.

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Jason said after a few moments of silence.

"Tim is missing."

"And that's my problem because...?" He replied absently.

" I have been searching all day."Jason turned back to the TV.

"Again. Where do I come in at?"

Bruce sighed. He was getting really tired of these games. "Jason, this is Tim we're talking about here." He just shrugged.

"Maybe he got some sense and decided to get out while he could." Bruce was silent. "Who knows. Maybe he got sick of being treated like a slave, always following orders."

"Jason." Bruce warned.

"I'm just saying." Jason shrugged. "Why are you here again? Where's golden boy? Get him to help."

"Dick is out of the country, and if we wait any longer.." He trailed off and Jason rolled his eyes.

"Geez, Bruce. You're so dramatic. I'll help you even though I'm sure your little pet is fine." Jason crossed his arms. "But it'll cost you."

"Ok whatever you want, you'll get it. Money? Weapons? Anything." He gruffed

Jason jumped up and clapped his hand on Bruce's shoulder. "Anything to help poor Timmy. We'll start tonight." Batman gave him a steely look. "Okay now, whatever. Didn't know you cared so much about the replacement."

Bruce silently turned away walking out the door. Jason grabbed a gun from the coffee table then jogged smoothly behind him down the stairs and into the foyer. "How ya doin' Frank?" Jason called. The man at the desk just waved still enthralled with the newspaper. Once they were out on the street Jason asked "Alright, tell me what happened." Bruce kept it short and to the point.

"There was nothing in his apartment, The Cave, or any of the safe houses that told me where he was going, who this informant is, or what the tip was. He's completely gone off the grid." He finished.

"And the Titans? His friends?" He shoved his hands in his pockets jingling his change.

"They didn't know anything.

"What about his diary?"

"Diary?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, 'Field Journal'" He rolled his eyes. Bruce shook his head. "Oh come on! He writes in it every time he's at the manor?"

"How do you know this?"

"Bruce, like you said, this is Tim we're talking about here. It's like his own set of personal notes. He said it's mostly about cases but I think there's more than just that in it. And I know he's so lame that he probably wrote in it before he left." Jason said matter-of-factly. "If anything. I'd want to look through it just for blackmail for when he does come back."


	5. Chapter 5: Mind Games

AN: Hey guys here's chapter 5. Idk how I feel about this one but im going to put it out there anyways... Enjoy!~~

**Chapter Five: Mind Games**

_You will not break. You will. Not. Break._ Tim kept chanting this in his head, trying his best to block the excruciating pain running up and down his body. The sedatives have been completely drained from his system and his adrynaline seems to have run out. He's sustained several fractures and multiple breaks from the hour with the hammer, and several burns from another hour with the taser. Also, he's had to go to the bathroom for a really long time. He doesn't know what The Joker wants and he's convinced that he doesn't want anything. He simply wants only to torture him. Yet, it wasn't him they had originally wanted; they wanted Dick, but got him instead. _That's why no one is looking for me,_ He thought. _I'm worthless. I'm nothing. I'm- No! That's not true. You will not break, Drake! _

"Ha." Tim gurgled out a small laugh realizing that had rhymed. His entire body smarted from the small movement.

"Why, my little Robin." Tim snapped back into focus. "You seem like you're actually enjoying yourself now!" The Joker had left a little while ago to 'play with his other toys', but now he stepped back into Tim's line of sight. "Now maybe you'll see how much fun this really is!" He clapped with excitement. ""Why don't you laugh again for me?" Tim kept his mouth shut. "Aw, come on my little birdy. I made you scream, now I'll make you laugh."

He came up to Tim with a collar and fastened it around his neck. Then, he gave a small black remote to one of the goons that were standing there watching the excitement. "Here. Use this however you'd like." The idiot looked down at it blankly. "Well?" The Joker demanded. "PRESS THE BUTTON!" He quickly smashed the button down with his big meaty finger. Electricity bolted into Tim's neck and throughout his limbs. Everyone laughed as his body convulsed from the high voltage. A few seconds later, he came to a rest. His breathing is ragged and his whole body dangling limply. The urge to urinate came flooding back into his mind. Then, the goon pressed the button again, this time, holding it down for a second longer. "All I want you to do is laugh. So. LAUGH!."

He grabbed the remote and held the button down sending a continuous wave of electricity into Robin. An earsplitting scream ripped out of his throat. Red-stained strands of drool dripped out of his mouth and onto his chest when he came to a rest. He know that, normally, he'd be, well, ashamed of his weakness, but he's way past that point now. _Don't break, Drake._

"Heh." A short laugh slipped out of his mouth._ How is that even funny!? You are literally bleeding out right now._ He squished his mouth closed and timidly looked up at The Joker's satisfied grin.

"What were you laughing at?" He prodded, coming closer. Tim shook his head which shot pain into his back. "Aw, don't be embarrassed my robin. You can tell me. You can trust me."

"I-" He paused, unsure. "I thought about something...and it rhymed." He gurgled looking away. The Joker barked out short sharp laughs. It echoed throughout the warehouse and vibrated Robins body.

"See? That wasn't as hard as you made it out to be. Now, was it?" Only after hesitating for a second, Tim shook his head silently. "We'll work on your sense of humor later."Tim couldn't forget about the overwhelming pressure in his bladder. Noticing his preoccupation the Joker asked, "Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

"I...have to go." He struggled to get out. "...Bathroom."

"Oh, that is a predicament." He hummed. "But I will allow you to go." His entire face twisted up into an evil grin. "What are you waiting for? Go right ahead." Tim's confused expression quickly turned to one of horror.

"But.."

"'But but but'" The Joker mimicked. "Do you have to go or not?" Tim nodded. "Then do it."

"I-I can't"

"You can and will, young man!" The Joker demanded like a father would a son. "I can wait here all day until you go." Tim squeezed his bladder as hard as he can.

After a few minutes the entirety of Robin was shaking from restraint. he tried to relax his body to rest for a bit and the pressure on his bladder demanded to be released. "No, please no-" He felt his body relieve itself and warm liquid filled his undershorts and ran down his legs. Finally reaching his breaking point, he started to cry. _No one's coming for me. I'm useless, they don't want to find me. I deserve this. I am nothing._

They sat there for awhile watching him have a mental break down. Several minutes passed until the Joker said "Get him down." No one moved. "I said, GET HIM DOWN!" He yelled kicking over a cart. All of the goons hurried to Tim tripping over themselves. Finally, they unrestrained him and let him fall to the floor.

He laid there for while still crying. Still bleeding. Still hurting all over. He didnt even care that he was laying in a large puddle of his blood, sweat, and pee. He just curled up into a ball wailing. His ugly sobs shook his entire body. The Joker went over to his side and squatted down. He smoothed Robin's hair and rubbed his back. "There, there, my little birdie. It's only been one day. Why don't we call it a night, hm?" Robin just continued to cry. "Robin." He soothed. "My little Robin...You know you are my Robin now, right?" He sighed. "But we'll talk about this again tomorrow. We're going to be at a new place, and I think you'll like it!" But Tim wasn't listening anymore. The strain on his body made him faint and he was tucked safely into unconsciousness.


	6. Chapter 6: Dear Diary

AN: OMG I'm so sorry guys! I though I had uploaded Chapter 5 already! So as a sorry here's Chapter 6 too. Don't forget to review! Let me now if something was confusing or too fast so I can fix it :) Enjoy!~~

**Chapter Six: Dear Diary**

I told you so." Jason chimed, sprawled in a reading chair. They were back at the manor in the study and Bruce had just pulled out Tim's journal out from one of the bookshelves.

"We could have found it faster if you had been looking for it too." He stated resisting the childish urge to roll his eyes. Jason just shrugged.

"I told you where it was didn't I? Heck, I told you existed which was really sad on your part that you didnt even know about it. Really, Bruce you should start paying more attention to your kids. They could be feeling neglected."

Bruce laid the book open on the desk ignoring Jason. He breathed a curse and pounded his fist on the desk. He started pacing around the room rubbing his face and Jason got up and went to the book.

"What? Where did he- oh." The book had no words on it, only weird symbols all over it. "Its a code." He stated, almost in awe.

"Is there a Key? Can we crack it?" Bruce said over his shoulder. Jason shook his head.

"The replacement sure didn't want anyone to know his business. But, we can run it through the Computer and it should be able to do it for us."

Batman was already out the door and on his way into The Cave. Jason followed him with the book.

He scanned it and uploaded the files into the program; Bruce watching his every move.

"Well?" He said staring at the screen.

"Well what?"

"What does it say!" He said almost (almost) exasperated.

"Oh come on Bruce; it doesn't work that fast. You have to give it some time. You made the damn thing didn't you?" Bruce made a throaty sound. "You're acting like he's your mentally handicapped son. Of course that's not too far-"

"How long." Bruce interrupted. Jason rolled his eyes.

"As impatient as ever. I'm not sure. It could take a day to a couple days to a week depending on how complicated it is."

"What? We need this decoded NOW."

"Sorry, B." Jason said actually feeling bad (ha). "Didn't know the replacement was your new favorite."

"Fine. Thank you for your assistance, but I can handle this from here. I'll send Alfred down to arrange payment." Bruce said storming out.

He sat there a little while staring at the screen. After an hour or so, the Computer said in a robotic female voice, "Three days until decoding is complete."

_Jesus, Tim. Didn't know you had it in you...Bruce is actually really worried-God, you should see him. Acting like a stupid doting parent or something. He's really embarrassing himself. Why did you go alone? That was so stupid..._

"I hope you're okay."

"Tea, Master Jason?" Alfred said making Jason jump.

"Alfred! I-uh, coffee." Alfred placed a cup in front of him.

"Will there be anything else, Sir?"

"Yeah, What about this payment Bruce keeps talking about?" Alfred nodded.

"Very good, Sir. If you will follow me." He led Jason into a room that had weapons spread out over a table. "Master Bruce said you can have whatever you'd like. He'd also like you to have this." He pulled a check out of his jacket's inside pocket.

"Aw Alfred." Jason said sweetly plucking the check out his hand. "You shouldn't have!" He examined the few things on the table. He was mostly uninterested until something small caught his eye.

"Good choice, sir." Alfred commended as Jason stuffed bags of different colored pellets in his jacket. "Do be careful with those. The blue ones are smoke bombs. The red ones are explosives. The-"

"Will do Al." Jason saluted walking back out into the Cave. "Hey squirt." Jason greeted passing by Damian who was staring at the Computer. He opened his mouth to retort but Jason was already half-way up the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7: Sleeping Beauty

**Chapter Seven: Sleeping Beauty**

AN: Hey sorry for the long wait. Enjoy!~~

Tim jerked awake in a pitch black room. His muscles throbbed as he sat up from the cold hard ground. The room was alien and quiet. All he could hear was his heartbeat in his chest as he waited for his eyes to adjust. He cautiously stood up as he saw the outline of a door a small hint of light leaking out from the bottom. Hands outstretched in front of him he skimmed his hand up and down the surface until he found the small circular knob. He blinked as he entered a brightly lit hallway. The carpet was soft against his bare feet. Thoughts flooded through his brain. _Am I in the manor? Did batman-did Bruce come and save me?! _Finally able to see his body, Tim looked down at the bulky bandages strapped to his skin. _How long was I asleep? _

He wandered through the hall. Opening doors and looking into rooms. He realized that this wasn't the manor and a sinking feeling flooded his gut. Anxiety overtook him and he started to skip doors not wanting to know what was behind them anymore. Instead he favored a larger mahogany door that looked different somehow from the others. With sweaty hands, he grasped the handle only opening the door slightly. He peaked inside and saw what looked like a dining room. The table was full of every breakfast food you could imagine. Tim's eyes skimmed over all of them, saliva practically dripping out of his mouth. His stomach demanded that he eat something but he hesitated. He looked around realizing that he had taken several steps forward into the room. He stiffened noticing that someone was sitting at the head of the table motionless; watching him.

"W-who's there?" Tim fumbled out unable to find his voice

"Son!"

"D-dad?" He asked completely confused.

"Hey what are you doing just standing there? Come sit by your old man." Tim robotically obeyed and sat in the seat the man gestured to.

"W-where are we?" Tim asked relaxing a little bit. Temptation overwon logic as he began to fill his plate.

"What are you talking about?" He laughed in a shockingly familiar way. "We're at home!" Tim froze fork midway from his plate to his mouth. The Joker squinted at him. "Are you okay, son? Maybe I pushed you too hard during training yesterday."

_'My little Robin...You know you are my Robin now, right?'_ Events came flooding back into his memory from yesterday. He shivered but not from the cold. Tim put his fork down his stomach suddenly feeling tight and queasy.

"He's not going to come is he?" Tim breathed to himself. The Joker laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Who are you talking about? Who's coming?"

Tim, who had tensed at the touch, just shook his head and said "No one."

"Well, alright." The Joker shrugged. "Drink all of your coffee, okay? Its not cheap." Tim tensely gulped it down not wanting to take the chance of pissing him off. He felt beady eyes on him until he drank the last drop. "Finished?" Tim nodded. Then the Joker said loudly making Tim jump, "Okay! Time for training!" And he snapped his fingers. A bunch of goons came out and grabbed Tim. Panic overtook him.

"Wait! No! Please no! I drank it!" He struggled against them but they overpowered him and dragged him down the hallway and into the room he woke up in. Throwing him onto the ground roughly, they turned on a single light which revealed everything. There were shackles on the wall beside a fireplace that was being lit by a larger figure. The same steel medical carts from before lined a close by wall.

"Do you like your new training room, Son? I just had it re-done." He boasted as the goons chained Tim in the shackles. Tim felt his panic slip away being replaced by defeat and resignation, and he hung there limply.

"Yes sir." He answered numbly. Faintly aware of crackling of the now-roaring fire.

"Aw come on, Son. Let's get a smile on that face!" The Joker encouraged as he went over to make a selection from the instruments. Choosing one, he struted back over to the dangling boy. "Now repeat after me. 'I am nobody.'"

"I am nobody." Tim repeated with very little hesitation.

"'I am worthless.'"

"I-I am worthless."

"'I am nothing.'"

"I am nothing."

"Good!" The Joker brightened considerably. "Now repeat all of that, and say it like you mean it."

"I am nobody. I am worthless. I am Nothing." Tim said in a monotone voice. The joker tsked, shaking his head and brought his hand up to slice at a bruised section of skin.

"Say it with some conviction! Shout it out! Project you voice so everyone can hear!"

"I Am Nobody! I Am Worthless! I Am Nobody!" Another slash.

"AGAIN!"

"I AM NOBODY!" Tim screamed with all his might arching against the restraints. "I AM WORTHLESS!" He slumped back down exhaustion taking over him. "I am nothing." He finally whispered. "I am nothing...I am nothing."


End file.
